Flametail
Flametail is a bright ginger-red tom with light green eyes. History In the Power of Three Series Dark River :Flamekit never formally appeared, but was only mentioned by Blackstar at a Gathering along with his siblings, Dawnkit and Tigerkit. ''Outcast :Flamekit appears when his sister and brother play-fight with Lionpaw. He and his littermates beg their mother Tawnypelt to let them go with her to the mountains. Eclipse :He continues making mischief in the ShadowClan nursery with his brother and sister. He is very excited when he sees Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw, and develops a particular interest in Jaypaw and his blindness. ''Long Shadows :Flamekit becomes an apprentice, Flamepaw. He was supposed to be Littlecloud's apprentice, thus becoming a medicine cat, but ShadowClan does not have mentors or medicine cats anymore. Due to Sol, Flamepaw goes with his mother, brother, and sister to ThunderClan, Tawnypelt's birth clan, to live because of ShadowClan's condition. Flamepaw is assigned Cloudtail as a temporary mentor. He complains that he wants to go back to ShadowClan because he wanted to become a medicine cat,because Leafpool already had an apprentice. He also tells Lionblaze that he wanted to meet his grandfather, Tigerstar. He wanted to be ShadowClan's medicine cat, not ThunderClan's. He helps set up a fake sign to make Sol leave ShadowClan. Flamepaw goes back to ShadowClan afterward with his mother and littermates. Sunrise :It is revealed in the allegiances of Sunrise that Flamepaw has become Littlecloud's apprentice. He was surprised when Jayfeather remembered him and he told him they were kin. :Later in the book, Littlecloud presented Flamepaw to StarClan by the Moonpool. In his dream, he meets Jayfeather and tells him that he wants to meet Tigerstar, his grandfather. Jayfeather tells him that he should be happy to meet any cats of StarClan. :He was also present when Hollyleaf revealed that she and her brothers weren't the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Flametail is still listed as Littlecloud's apprentice, but now has his full medicine cat name, Flametail. He is not formally seen outside the allegiances. Character Pixels File:Flamekit.png|Kit File:FlamepawMCA.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice Family Members '''Father': ::RowanclawRevealed in Dark River, pg 22 : Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: ::TawnypeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Brother: ::TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: ::DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Uncle: ::BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Uncles: ::HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member ::SwiftpawRevealed as Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw's half-brother in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Tadpole: Deceased, residence unknown Half-Aunt: ::MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfather: ::TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: ::GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Uncle ::Lionheart Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: ::PinestarRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Smallear Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: ::LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Speckletail Status Unknown, most likely Deceased Great-Great-Grandfather ::AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Great-Great-Grandmothers: ::SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased ::SweetbriarRevealed on page 47 of Bluestar's Prophecy: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Distant :Distant Grandfather ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Grandmother ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Aunt ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Cousin ::SpottedleafStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters